1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of cross-linkable polymer powders for producing ballistic-resistant fiber materials.
2. Background Art
It is known to produce protective armors by using materials based on textile sheet materials produced from aramid fibers. Examples are the armored vehicle floor coverings described in DE-A 3627485. Further examples are protective linings for motor vehicle doors described in DE-A 4236234. For the purposes mentioned, a plurality of plies of woven aramid fiber fabric are combined with polymeric binders to form multiply fabrics or rigid plates. In general, the individual fabric plies are saturated with binder solutions, for example phenolic resin solutions, for this purpose.
DE-A 3426458, however, discloses that this approach will wet through the aramid fibers which therefore have distinctly worse stopping power. This reference therefore proposes using crosslinkable thermoplastic polymers in high viscosity solution or dispersion or as a fusible fiber so as to avoid impregnating the fiber. Fusible fibers have the disadvantage of having to be mixed in before the fabrics which are to be consolidated are produced and of not providing rigid articles. The stopping power from binding with solutions or dispersions was unsatisfactory.